Slide Show
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: just a random series of one shots some funny others not so much possibility for tear jerker’s, angst, comedy name the emotion and there is a chance of it being here surrounding all the Twilight characters check it out better then my summary sounds
1. 1 Stupid Shiny Phone

These are some short one shots that popped into my mind and demanded to be written some will be silly other not so much leave a review and let me know what you think xx

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Stupid Shiny Phone**

**Number - 1**

**Word Count – 73**

**oOoOoOo**

"Stupid touch screen" grumble a musical voice his pale fingers flying fast over the front of the shiny silver phone.

"Stupid Alice insisting on a upgrade"

His other hand frantically flipping through the inch thick instruction manual, his fingers still frantically moving when suddenly a loud _CRUNCH _sound filled the air

"GAHHHHH... stupid... Tiny... PHONE" yelled Edward in frustration as the shattered pieces of his latest mobile phone rested in his pale hand.


	2. 2 A Rose by any other name

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name - A Rose by any other name**

**Number - 2**

**Word Count – 89**

**oOoOoOo**

_new town_

_new life_

_new lies_

_new name_

This time I have been told my role is to be a Whitlock, my name forced aside for another decade

Rosalie the twin of Jasper true daughter to Esme and Carlisle

I am a empty vessel

Who am i? Who are we?

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_Rosalie Lillian McCarthy _

_Rosalie Lillian Cullen _

_Rosalie Lillian Whitlock _

_Rosalie Lillian Brandon _

_Rosalie Lillian Mason _

All are me and yet now I am none of them

All I am is a Rose by any other name

oOoOoOo

a/n: I hope you guys understood that haha Rose was being slightly emo


	3. 3 Obsession

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Obsession **

**Number - 3**

**Word Count – 125**

**Info – this is a little one shot in James's POV after meeting Bella and the Cullen's on the baseball feild**

**oOoOoOo**

Her scent was the sweetest thing he had smelt in decades... even better then the little mental patient. He let his glowing red eyes sweep over her body, he felt his pants tighten a little at the thoughts of what he would do to her before sucking her dry. He nearly let out a laugh as the bronzed vampire and his pathetic 'family' surrounded her trying to form a protective barrier. It didn't matter soon he would have her, he was after all the tracker

"Don't worry my lovely my new obsession is you!" he thought as he wrapped his arm around his mate he heard Victoria whine slightly she wanted to play. Kissing the side of her head he looked over his shoulder at his newest game she would keep, no matter where she was or who she was with he would get her.


	4. 4 Alcohol

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Alcohol**

**Number - 4**

**Word Count – 125**

**Info – Bella and Emmett spend time together and Edward looks after her.**

**oOoOoOo**

_Thump.... thump_

'Oooohhh' I hissed cracking open a eye

_Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump_

Easing my body up I winced as each movement caused another wave of nausea to my gut

_Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump_

I gripped my hair and squeezed my eyes shut why wouldn't that thumping go away

_Thump.... thump_

Getting up off the bed I slowly felt my way to my door the creak of it opening nearly shattered my ear drums

_Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump_

"Make it stop" I moaned one hand cradling my stomach as a fresh wave rolled over me running to the bath room I emptied the contents of my stomach splattering the white bowl a nasty tar black colour. I felt cool hands on the back of my neck

"Dont say it" I hissed

Edward laughed

"what more did you expect? You tried to drink Emmett under the table..." and I was sure I heard him mutter lightweight

As he flushed the toilet and carried me back to my room and passed me a cool glass of water

_Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump... Thump.... thump_

"stupid Emmett... stupid alcohol" I whispered as I burrowed into Edward's cool skin desperate for relief as I drifted to sleep once more I heard him whisper

"Sleep my Bella... foolish human"


	5. 5 Faith

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Faith**

**Number - 5**

**Word Count – 411**

**Info – a look into a nurse's psyche **

**oOoOoOo**

As I walked through the long hall the smell of antiseptic filled my nose. I clutched my hand around the tiny tray cradled to palm as I pushed open the stark white door a wave of sadness rolled over me as I looked at the tiny body resting in the large bed in the sterile white room. The only sound came from the heart monitor. Taking in a deep breath I closed the door softly behind me the man and woman sitting next to the bed looked up at me their eyes sad as they stroked the tiny amount of skin which was exposed between the tubes and wires that came out of her tiny body. Placing the tray on the table I grabbed her chart from the end of her bed and scanned the nurses notes sorrow gripping my chest my tiny patient wasn't getting any better. Moving methodically I checked her ventilator, checked her temperature and did her blood pressure.

As I filled in her chart I heard her father clear his throat as I looked over at her parents I gave them a serene smile

"Yes Mr McCarty?" I asked his sad chocolate eyes looked back at me

"How is she today Nurse Swan?" I let out a soft sigh as I closed my eyes. Opening them I saw two of the most beautiful people looking up at me their eye's hopeful as they waited my answer.

" Mr and Mrs McCarty" I started as Mrs McCarty interrupted me

"Please Nurse Swan, call us Emmett and Rose" I smiled softly

"Then call me Bella, looking at Amy's chart... there hasn't been any change... she's been in this coma since the accident... I'm so sorry" i felt my heart crack a little as I watched them break down the tears falling from their faces as I quickly gave Amy her antibiotics I let my armour chink into place, this was the hardest part of the job turning to leave I whispered another soft goodbye as I opened the door

"Wait" Rose called I turned to face her, tears falling from her blue eyes

"How do you do it? Be here everyday? See what you see?" she whispered her voice breaking taking a deep breath said

"Faith Ma'am I have a lot of faith" as i walked out the door and closed it softly behind me. I let my head fall back against the door Faith that's all we have...


	6. 6 Rain

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Rain**

**Number - 6**

**Word Count – 137**

**Info – a little window into Bella's mind after the Cullen's leave in New Moon all in BPOV.**

**oOoOoOo**

I used to hate the rain... everything about it but now I love it... I crave it... I need it like a junkie needs their next fix...

The Cullen's are gone... I don't know how long... days... weeks... months... years.... who knows? Not me that's for sure

My day is the same get up... survive... then back to bed laying in the darkness.... trying to find the strength to do it all again...

I come here in the rain... to our meadow and lay amongst the grass... letting the rain fall soaking my thin body...

The tiny icy droplets bring me comfort... if I imagine hard enough they become _HIS_ cold fingers ghosting over me...

Oh... I miss him...

Sometimes I wish I could hate the rain once more...


	7. 7 Piano

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Piano**

**Number - 7**

**Word Count – 56**

**Info – Edwards thoughts not long after the whole Jasper/birthday incident **

**oOoOoOo**

_Ting..._

_Ting... Ting..._

_Tingggggg..._

_Ting...._

My Fingers ghosted over the familiar worn ivory keys, so familiar in their movements I no longer need to think.

A Sharp followed by E Flat, then a G.... the notes were burnt into my mind...

They were _**hers**_

My Bella, My Love, My Soul...

How can I give you up?


	8. 8 Guilt

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Guilt**

**Number - 8**

**Word Count – 181**

**Info – How Jasper felt after attacking Bella on that faithful birthday!**

**oOoOoOo**

Their emotions overwhelm me,

Crippling me until it's all I can do to stand,

I reply everything in my mind as if was in slow motion.

The paper slicing open her finger... the single ruby drop of blood falling from the tip & landing on the plush white carpet... the smell taunting my inner demon... then a red haze that falls over my eyes...

The look on my Alice's face as she cries out NO! Then the twin looks of fear on Edward and Bella's faces...

I am a monster,

Looking around at our bare house, the last of the boxes had been packed and stored away, its my fault once more we are moving...

Except this time I cost everyone... cost them the soul of this family...

I hear Alice muttering curses at her gift, Rose and Em arguing about it all in the garage, Carlisle consoling Esme over the loos of one of her 'children'.

Then I hear _**him**_ moving robotically.... emotionless

This is all my fault...

I wish I were stronger...

Now all I feel is Guilt...


	9. 9 Time

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Time**

**Number - 9**

**Word Count – 71**

**Info – a little AU look into Charlies POV Bella is off to college with her boyfriend**

**oOoOoOo**

I watched Bella hop into that Cullen kid's car and felt the pang in my chest. Seems like it was yesterday she was begging me to read to her & now she was all grown up driving away with her boyfriend to college.

I let out a sigh... I am getting old and soon she'll get married and have babies. Rubbing my chest softly I whispered

"Where does the time go?"


	10. 10 Tired

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Tired**

**Number - 10**

**Word Count – 45**

**Info – Emmett's POV there is more to rose's monkey man!**

**oOoOoOo**

Tired... that's what I am,

I would give anything to rest... to sleep... to dream.

So tired of being the clown...

Tired of not being taken serious... tired of being called stupid.

Who am i?

Emmett FREAKING McCarty!

And I am tired of it all...


	11. 11 Firefly's

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Name – Firefly's **

**Number - 11**

**Word Count – 49**

**Info – Edward watches Firefly's a silly little one shot**

**oOoOoOo**

Firefly's dancing

Twirling...

Spinning...

In the sky, burning brightly calling to the stars.

Floating... protecting her from the dark,

Glowing... Sparkling

They rest in her hair.

My Bella laughs, it echoes in our meadow.

And a million firefly's take to the sky...

Blazing a magical trail across the sky.


End file.
